i32fandomcom-20200215-history
SR-1
The SR-1 (S'hipley Service '''R'ifle Model '''1) is a Respiradorian bolt action rifle designed by Donald W. Shipley and Archer Sas and manufactured by Shipley's own company, Shipley Arms and Ammo. Designed specifically to use the SBRA ('S'as 'B'asic 'R'ifle 'A'mmunition) created by Sas in 1918. It became the first official standard issue rifle adopted by the Respiradorian government. It was manufactured in Respirador until 1952 when the rifle was replaced by another service rifle. Though discontinued in manufacturing, the gun continued to see service in other world militaries until 1964 before being moved to law enforcement and civilians alike. History In 1919 Mr. Archer Sas had only his "Conceptual rifle" to show off his ammunition. Meeting with the wealthy and successful revolver manufacturer by the name of Mr. Donald W. Shipley, he pitched an idea about partnering with him to make a rifle. Shipley had only worked with revolvers up to that point but was absolutely thrilled to make a rifle. Work began in late 1919 as they debated as how to design the rifle. First iterations had 6 round cylinders much like Shipley's revolver but would be chambered with Sas's ammunition. This became too difficult to work around and was scrapped after the first two prototypes. In mid-1920, it was decided that they would use the bolt action design that Sas's rifle had. The problem now became how to increase the capacity of the rifle to be more than 3 rounds. Experiments were ongoing with different ways to complete that goal. Finally, the decision was made to use a non-detachable 5 round spring-loaded box magazine. Much like Sas's rifle's operation. The design worked and they had created a fully functional rifle. Both Sas and Shipley weren't fond of how long it took to fully reload the weapon. To remedy this, they created a type of stripper clip that had all 5 rounds on a pin. This made fully loading the rifle take half the time it did before. Because the stripper clip idea had worked so well, they redesigned the magazine to hold double the original amount. The next change came to the bolt in 1925. Instead of the normal "4 point" bolt that was being used, the two of them changed it to a "2 point" system by making it a straight-pull bolt. Military Usage After the gun had satisfied Mr. Shipley and Mr. Sas, the two moved on to pitch it to the Respiradorian government. In a three day trial in the summer of 1920, the gun surpassed all expectations and an order was placed for 500 rifles for the Respiradorian military. By the end of 1921, the gun had gained so much popularity among the military for how controllable and reliable it was that another order of 3,000 was commissioned to be fulfilled by 1924. Shipley decided to pitch the rifle on the international market as well. The success with Respirador followed the weapon to the small country of Dawsonta, who's government was just beginning to build up their military. This got talk in Stealasbeforia and Wyttopia. The rifle got commissioned by all three countries and had been adopted as official standard issue weapons by all three countries by 1923. The Stealasbeforian government donated and purchased many SR-1s for the newly-founded Ilaa in 1947. The gun itself would only see real combat in the Peace Keeper War between Dawsonta, Wyttopia, and Stealasbeforia in the year 1938. Because each country used this weapon as standard issue, ammunition was abundant. Legacy Respirador ended production of the SR-1 in the year 1952 when it was replaced by the SR-4. By the end of its production lifetime, there had been over 200,000 rifles made and distributed world wide. The legacy and influence of the SR-1 is undeniable in the world. The gun saw active worldwide military service for a full 43 years; longer than any weapon before and after it. Plus, the gun strongly influenced weapon designs in all countries. In fact, the Fajestic's Delta Rune rifle is a highly modified semi-auto version of the weapon. No doubt about it, the SR-1 is responsible for many leaps in weapons technology. Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Technology Category:Technology of ADITL Category:Weapons Category:Respiradorian Military Category:Respirador